


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime)
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gang Rape, Goblins Are Evil, Goblins Are Their Own Warning, Insanity, Obsessive Behavior, Offscreen rape, POV Alternating, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape Aftermath, Rescue Missions, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Game Mechanics, Will Eventually Overlap With Episode 11, leveling up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deep in the caverns of a new goblin nest, a woman survives her first births. As time goes on and hope fades, she becomes aware of her maturing firstborn’s gaze. The first thing he’d seen was his mother’s red hair, and he’d dreamed of having her ever since.
Relationships: Goblin/Female Human, Goblins/Women
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. The Woman

She’d _survived_. Laying flat on ground as the horrid little things squirmed around her, the young woman didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. The goblin that had watched over her during the births leaned down to pick up the firstborn goblin. As its hands closed around the thing’s waist, the newborn weakly hissed as it was lifted into the air. It kicked its little legs, scratching at the fingers of older goblin. A low snarl from the adult made them both freeze, and she didn’t dare shift an inch when the goblin placed the newborn on her chest. The little thing sniffed at her breasts, and she closed her eyes as it gave a curious lick. She wasn’t here, the woman told herself as the newborn latched on and started to suck. This was all just a horrible nightmare. She shuddered as she felt the goblin place another newborn on her, swallowing back the urge to vomit as it too latched onto her. Not here, the woman repeated to herself, even as she winced at the feel of them. Not here, not here. She was back home, back in the village.

The sound of the adult goblin moving about made her eyes snap back open, and she watched it as it reached for the firstborn. As it lifted the thing from her chest, a small tug made her look down. The newborn was clutching a few strands of her hair, holding them tightly in its fat little fist. The hair that it held broke loose as the older goblin moved it away, and she looked up at the dark ceiling as the adult set off for the other side of the cavern. No, the woman reminded herself, she couldn’t be in a cave. It was just night outside, that was why her room was so dark. The adult goblin returned to her, and the woman closed her eyes as it picked up another newborn and placed it on her. Not real, she told herself as a small tongue licked across her breast. Just a nightmare. She’d wake up in the morning, tell Thomas she’d had a horrible dream, and he would hug all her worries away. She just had to wake up, that was all.


	2. The Woman

She woke slowly, shivering in the darkness. Cold, it was so cold. The woman shifted, trying to sit up, but she fell back to the ground as agony stabbed through the lower half of her body. Clutching herself, the woman gave a thin cry. Goddess, _it hurt!_ Pressing her face to hard stone, she sobbed at the throbbing pain. It came like waves of fire, spreading out from inside down her legs and up through her stomach. The woman’s teeth ached as she gritted them, her hands clenching tight on her hips. Every move she made caused the pain to flair up, so she slowly relaxed, laying limp on the floor as she took shallow breaths. Once the pain had finally faded, she became aware of low laughter. Taking a breath, the woman slowly tilted her head to the left.

The goblins had woken before her, moving about the cavern as they worked. She recognized the one who’d paused to laugh at her, its nose ring glinting in the fire of the torches they’d set up. It was the one who’d- _who’d_ \- The woman shut her eyes, letting her head fall back to the floor as tears welled in her eyes. No, no, she had to be positive. The village had known goblins were nearby, the village elders had already been gathering money to post a quest when she’d been taken. An adventurer or a party would take the quest, and she’d be saved! Yes, she’d go back home, hug her mother and father. They’d be so relieved to have her back, she told herself. They’d never let her out of their sight again, they’d follow her everywhere to make sure she was safe. She’d used to think their hovering was annoying, it was why she’d snuck out that night to be on her own, but now? She’d never take them for granted again, she swore to herself. She’d let them watch over her and she’d be happy and safe.

The click of nails on stone brought her back to the present, and the woman turned slightly to look behind herself. The tall goblin that had watched over the births was approaching, and she sucked a breath in at the crying little _things_ it held. No, no, she didn’t want to do it again! The woman shifted, gritting her teeth at the pain as she reached across the floor and tried to pull herself forward. White hot agony exploded through her at the movement, and she fell back to the floor and cried as she tried to stay still. The tall goblin reached her, staring down with sharp brown eyes. It casually put its foot to her shoulder, and she screamed as it pushed her onto her back. Hurt! Hurt! **Hurt**! The woman wailed, tears running down her cheeks as the goblin knelt at her side. Goddess, why had she _survived!?_ Her hands pressed firmly to her lower stomach, she didn’t try to move again as it placed the first baby on her. The little creature didn’t even need to search, it immediately took her into its mouth and began to suck. The woman closed her eyes as the tall goblin placed the second one on her chest, her fingers twitching as it too suckled on her. Please, the woman prayed as she heard the the adult turn and walk away. Please, blessed Earth Mother, _save me._


	3. The Woman

The woman lay still, trying to ignore the blood between her legs. How long? She stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of small feet pattering across the rock around her. She... she knew goblins matured faster than most species, but seeing the little creatures run around the cavern made her want to cry. They grew up quickly, her mother had warned her once. Find a baby goblin, leave it alone for a few weeks, and the next time you saw it it’d be old enough to have planned out killing and eating you. The woman hadn’t listened, then. Goblins were small- child sized. She hadn’t thought they’d be crafty enough to corner her. Hadn’t thought they’d be smart enough to wait until she was too far from the village. How long? The monsters she’d been forced to give birth to were now at knee height. How long had it taken them to grow that tall? The woman couldn’t tell. She didn’t know. Was it morning? Night? She just... she didn’t _know_.

Why hadn’t anyone come? Surely the village had posted the quest by now. Why had no one answered it? Why was she still here? The woman shifted, flinching at the blood that came with every move. Still. Being still had never hurt, or... not as bad as moving did. So she stopped, laying flat out on the ground as the little feet pattered by. How long before they turned into big feet? She didn’t know. Didn’t want to. The small click of nails on rock made her open her eyes, though, and she watched as one of the little monsters came closer. None of _them_ had hurt her yet, but she’d seen that soulless glint in each of their eyes. Just like the others goblins, just like the monster that made them. The child goblin was taller than its brothers, but she glanced at its right wrist to make sure she had the right one. Yes, it was him, the oldest. It followed her gaze, reaching out to toy with the loose bracelet it had made with strands of her hair. She just, she didn’t understand it. Didn’t understand any of the creatures, or why they did what the did. The little goblin walked forward, and her breathing went shallow as it stopped by her head and stared down at her. None of the goblin children had hurt her yet, but she’d seen some of them mimic the adults. Would this one mimic what they did to her?

She didn’t close her eyes when it moved- closing them never helped. Better to see what was coming. The little monster sat down beside her head, small fingers pulling at strands of her hair. Her fingers twitched with every strand it pulled out, then a sudden thought struck her. It hurt, just a little bit. The goblins had... had done _things_ to her, the nose ring goblin had _had-_ And this still hurt, just a bit. The woman suddenly snorted at the realization. The big things hurt, but the little things also still hurt. Little cold green eyes watched her as the goblin child stopped pulling at her hair, and she met its gaze as she quietly snickered. So stupid. The big things hurt. The little things hurt. Stupid, stupid. The goblin child finally reached for her hair again, and the woman focused on the pain as she giggled at herself.


	4. The Knight

The Knight yawned, rubbing at her eyes as she slowly sat up.

“Ah,” the Archer said off to her left, and the Knight groggily blinked at him, “finally waking up?”

“You haven’t missed anything,” the Monk joined in from her right, and she sighed.

“The Barbarian’s still arguing with the Guild Dispatcher?” she asked, and the two men nodded. “Then we still don’t have a quest?” They nodded again. She sighed again. Shifting in her seat, the Knight looked over to where their leader stood. He had an impressive line of other adventurers behind him- they nearly stretched all the way to entrance. She rubbed a hand over her face, then pushed her seat back and stood. The woman made her way over to the Barbarian and the Guild Dispatcher, ignoring the angry calls that got her from the other adventurers.

“What’s up?” she asked, leaning on the desk as she looked between the two men. The Barbarian waved a hand at the Guild Dispatcher in utter exasperation.

“He won’t give us the goblin guest!”

“I’ve _already_ told you,” the Guild Dispatcher said, running a hand through his dark hair, “it’s been taken!” The Barbarian threw his head back and sighed.

“Come on, this is our first quest together,” he gestured to the Knight, then off to where the Monk and the Archer sat. “I want something easy, you know, something to break the party in.” The Knight cocked an eyebrow at his phrasing as the Guild Dispatcher shook his head.

“We have plenty of other quests-”

“But goblins are the easiest!” the Barbarian insisted.

“By the Gods,” a woman called out from behind them, “just _pick something!_ ” The Knight leaned over the desk, looking around the Guild Dispatcher at the quest forms behind him. She squinted her eyes, reading over the titles. A necromancer near the western villages, a wizard gone rogue, a- there! A pack of wolves encroaching on farmland!

“How about that one?” the Knight asked, pointing at it. The Guild Dispatcher turned, reaching out to pull the quest form off the board.

“This?” he asked, and she nodded. The Barbarian frowned at the paper, his lips moving silently as he read through the specifics.

“Really?” the taller man asked, “wolves?”

“Think of it as warm up for the goblins,” the Knight suggested, and he frowned in consideration. “They’re both small and fast,” she continued, “so if we can take the wolves out-”

“Then goblins’ll be no problem!” the Barbarian finished for her.

“Exactly,” she said, giving a tight smile.

“Good idea,” the Guild Dispatcher hurriedly said, shoving the form into her hands. “Remember to bring us the pelts as proof, but you can do whatever you want with them afterwards.”

“Thank you,” she said, turning from them to make her way back towards their table. She tossed the form to the Archer, who caught it and began to look it over as the Monk leaned in to read over his shoulder. She retook her seat as the Barbarian joined them, the tall man huffing as he sat down beside her.

“Wolves?” the Monk asked when he’d gotten done reading, and the Knight nodded.

“Wolves,” she said. The Archer set the form on the table, sitting back as he looked between them.

“This’ll be a piece of cake,” he said, grinning. “I bet my multi-shot’ll one hit kill most of them.”

“What, with that twig of yours?” the Monk asked, poking at the younger man’s bow. The Archer sat up, waving the Monk away.

“It’ll be better than your crusty old fists,” he replied, turning his nose up at the older man.

“Respect your elders,” the woman joined in, and the Barbarian groaned as he reached out to snatch the form up. Pushing back from the table, he stood and tucked the paper away.

“Come on,” he muttered, “let’s go kill some wolves.”

“Killjoy,” the Archer whispered as the man walked off, and the Knight smiled as she stood.


	5. Update

Hi, to everyone who’s made it this far! Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I started this story (and its previous version) to see if I could tackle hard subjects like the depiction of rape and unhealthy relationships. Turns out, nope, I still suck at it! I thought I could push past my own discomfort to keep at it, but I keep hitting roadblocks and it just isn’t getting any easier the further I try to plot out the story. Because of that, I’m permanently abandoning this story.

I’ve decided to leave the story up, but I’ll eventually be orphaning it. If anyone wants to pick up the story and continue it however they’d like to, feel absolutely free to copy/paste and go at it! You don’t need to ask for permission or even credit me in any way. The right writer could probably make this a great, compelling story, but I’m not that writer. Heck, I’ll probably never be that writer, but it could totally be you!


End file.
